Carrot
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi Musketeer Squad | residence = Zou | occupation = Musketeer; Ruler's Aide | jva = }} Carrot is a rabbit mink in the Warrior Beast Tribe , a member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad , and a ruler's aide. Appearance Carrot is a rabbit mink and has a humanoid body with rabbit ears, a rabbit-like nose, and a large round tail. She wears a short dress with a cape, a single rabbit paw-like glove, and white boots. She does not seem to be very tall when compared to normal-sized people like Zoro or Wanda. Personality Carrot is very protective of Mokomo Dukedom and is very aggressive towards intruders. Like other minks, she refers to humans as "lesser minks". Like a regular rabbit, she likes to gnaw on things as shown with Luffy. Whenever she hears something interesting, like Luffy planning to crash Big Mom's party and ruining the ceremony, she believes it will be fun to take part in, which only gets her told off that it's not a game. Abilities and Powers Carrot is very quick and agile, effortlessly dodging a slash from Roronoa Zoro. Her claws are strong enough to clash against one of Zoro's swords. As a ruler's aide, she possesses a large amount of stamina which allows her to be active at all hours of the day. Carrot is able to levitate and jump in midair. She can also jump extremely high distances. As a mink, she is a natural born fighter and can use , the skill to produce electric shocks. Weapons Carrot wears a claw-weapon on her right hand which is strong enough to trade hits with Zoro's swords and can also channel her Electro through it. In the battle against the Beasts Pirates, she was seen with another claw-weapon on her left hand. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, attacked Zou in search of Raizo, Carrot and the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad took a stand against them. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. Even though the minks had the upper hand, they were unable to defeat Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost patience and used Caesar's poison gas weapon, which left the Mink Tribe at Jack's mercy. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Doflamingo's defeat and capture. The minks were later saved when Sanji and his group arrived at Zou. After Capone Bege took Sanji and Caesar, Nekomamushi told Carrot and Wanda to keep quiet about the incident as that was what Nami and her friends wanted. Zou Arc Carrot saw Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Robin, and Law enter Mokomo Dukedom and assumed that they beat the guard outside. She then rushed at them, Zoro attempted to attack her, but she evaded his strike before clashing with him. Wanda came and told Carrot to stop, as they needed to deal with the intruder in the Whale Forest. She then jumped high into the air to survey the situation. After telling Wanda about it, they left in a hurry. They later arrived at the Whale Forest to stop a fight between Luffy and Roddy. Wanda decided to take Luffy to his crewmates on Zou, so she, Luffy, and Carrot rode Wany through the Eruption Rain. Carrot told Luffy that the Eruption Rain blessed them with food as she nibbled on Luffy. When they passed by the crosses Jack had used to torture, Carrot grew sad. The other Straw Hat Pirates caught up to them. Carrot and the others later arrived at the Right Belly Fortress. She was later seen with the other minks having a feast with the Straw Hats. After the Straw Hats visited Inuarashi, Carrot and Wanda traveled with them to the Whale Forest to meet Nekomamushi. Once they arrived, Carrot and Wanda went with Luffy, Nami, and Pedro to see Pekoms, who was left behind by the Big Mom Pirates. As Pekoms explained in detail about Sanji's predicament, Wanda and Carrot were visibly disturbed when Pekoms explained the reason why Sanji could not refuse Big Mom's invitation. On the next day when Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurais, Carrot and all the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, the minks welcomed. With the announcement of Raizo's safety, Carrot and the minks stood proudly at having kept the secret. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, the minks were overjoyed. Major Battles *Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates *Carrot vs. Roronoa Zoro (Interrupted) References Site Navigation it:Carrot Category:Mink Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Zou Characters